digbuildlivefandomcom-20200213-history
Dave
'''Dave is a zombie and a reccuring character in Slamacow's animations. He has appeared in the actual series in two episodes.''' History Early life According to Slamacow's animations, Dave mainly hung out at an area called the "Mob Saloon". At one point he engaged two endermen at the saloon and challenged them to a game of billards, but ended up having a miner fall on top of him durring the game. More later, he entered the real world with many other Minecraft elements by leaking out of Slamacow's computer when Slamacow left his room. However, when Slamacow returned, Dave ended up not going back into the computer and was forced to hide behind a cup. Even later, Dave observed a burning zombie with a creeper and a spider while holding an umbrella so as not to get burned himself. Later still, Dave Marches through a white enviroment. As Dave marches, he is joined by multiple monsters, such as an enderman, a spider, a creeper, and a skeleton, who all march up to a human's house and stare into his windows. Later, Dave ends up beating Bart to a diamond block, but ended up getting a piece of white carpet hitting his face. Sometime afterwards, Dave returns to the Mob Saloon and plays on his gameblock, which angers a neerby creeper. In the nick of time, Dave is saved by Bart, who teleports the creeper to a village. Sometime later, he assists Bart in a heist to steal a briefcase of emeralds to give to the SEGA video game character Sonic the Hedgehog, whom Dave comes to hate. Much later, Dave dances in the Mob Saloon that consisted of only a creeper and a skeleton. Sometime afterwards, Dave participated in a pig race against two other zombies and the YouTuber CraftedMovie. During the race, a cheating zombie drops a carrot in front of Dave's pig, causing it to stop in it's tracks. Detirmined to win, Dave creates a Nether portal and summons a ghast to carry him to victory. He was successfull, but was forced to break down a door at the finish line, which he was unnable to do. Finally, Dave assisted Bart in delivering presents to everyone durring Christmas, such as a dirt block to an unnamed human. Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special (Part 2) Dave makes an appearence in the second part of Cooking with The Iron Golem: Holiday special with a minor appearence. He is only seen walking up to The Explorer's house holding a present, only to find it burning down. Shelter Dave makes his first official Dig Build Live appearence in Shelter. He can be seen in one of the timelapses after Tim enters his house. He can be seen in the theater timelapse, where he sits down in a chair and watches the show on the screen. However, he leaves with the other mobs after it starts to become daylight. Mining Dave makes another appearence in Mining, where he is seen playing checkers with Lawrence but ends up loosing to him. Personallity Dave is shown in Slamacow's animations to be somewhat lovable. Category:Characters